


to the one and only you

by amerithaikcngs



Series: The Wang Family: A Series [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Family Fluff!, LOWKEY ONLY THO, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg, chef jackson, child bammie bc im soft, dad! jackson, domestic AU, family au, mom! mark, zero angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: “Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy!~” Bambam half-screams into Mark’s face the moment he comes back, thrusting the flowers from earlier on and his card at him and then squashing him in a hug as tightly as his small frame can manage. “I lo:ve you, Mommy!~”Alternatively, another instalment of the Wang Family! AU ft. Mother's Day celebrations





	to the one and only you

**Author's Note:**

> honestly dont kill me for posting so much when my nationals are in five months I JUST HAD TO
> 
> also child bammie 4 eva bc im soft!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Mark is addressed as 'Mommy', please do not read if you are uncomfortable!

“Bammie,” Jackson calls in a hushed voice, lightly patting the child’s bottom as a means to wake him up. “Wake up.”

 

Bambam whimpers a little in his sleep, tiny frame curling around his plush even more, unreluctant to get up.

 

“C’mon, didn’t you say you wanted to do something for Mommy?” Jackson tries again, opting to rub his back now.

 

At that, Bambam stirs, and Jackson has to bite his lip from smirking.

 

“What are we gonna do for Mommy?” He slurs, still a little hung from sleep.

 

“Get up first, wash your face _then_ I’ll tell you. Sounds like a plan?”

 

Bambam gives him a thumbs up, scurrying to the bathroom.

  


-

  


“What are we gonna do, Daddy?” The child bounces about, and Jackson smiles.

 

“How does breakfast sound?” Bambam’s eyes light up, and he claps his hands in excitement, only to be shushed by Jackson.

 

“Shh, baby, remember, it’s a _surprise_.”

 

“ _Surprise~_ ” Bambam echoes after, and Jackson can’t help but smooch him. “What are we going to make?”

 

“Mmm, pancakes.”

 

“ _Ooh!_ Pancakes!” The child shouts excitedly, and is shushed by Jackson again.

 

“Bammie, _surprise_.” The child’s big eyes open wide, and he nods in understanding.

 

“ _Surprise._ Okay, I got it, Daddy!”

  


-

  


Mark barely makes it out of his bed, small form hunched over the familiar porcelain bowl, emptying out its contents for the _nth_ time.

 

He groans lightly as he feels a slight headache wash over him after he’s done, heel of his hand rubbing his forehead.

 

He shakily stands up, a hand placed on the wall for support after he barely manages to flush everything down, and attempts to at least wash his hands.

 

He gingerly trudges his way out to the living room, in attempts to get a glass of water to satisfy himself and wash down the ill taste of remaining bile, when he hears a little noise from the kitchen.

 

Curious, he walks closer, and he spots Bambam listening attentively to Jackson’s instructions. _Such a lovely sight_ , he thinks.

 

“What are the two of you doing?” He questions, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Bambam gasps. “Mommy! Don’t come in!”

 

Then, Jackson bends down a little to whisper in his ear. “Do me a favour, baby, get Mommy to bed, and don’t come out till Mommy is asleep. Okay?”

 

“Okay!” He whisper-yells, lightly pushing Mark out of the kitchen. “Mommy! Bed! Don’t come here!”

 

“And why should I not?” Mark chuckles. “I just wanted a glass of water, that’s all.”

 

“Because Daddy and I are making something special!” The child exclaims innocently, handing Mark his glass of water shortly after. “Now Mommy, go! Inside! Don’t come in~”

 

“Okay, okay, big boy.” He laughs, letting himself get pulled back into bed.

 

“Sleep, Mommy! You’re tired~ Bammie will be here with Mommy!” Mark had to smile at that.

 

“You will?” He receives a nod in response. “Hmm. Okay then.”

  


-

  


“Mommy’s asleep~” Bambam reports, bouncing back to the kitchen.

 

“Good boy.” Jackson praises, easily lifting him up with his free hand, smooching him. “Let Mommy sleep for a while more, mm?”

 

“Okay~ What do we do next?”

 

“Grab me a plate please, sweetheart.”

 

The child’s eyes are wide with admiration as he watches Jackson easily flip the pancakes in the air, and stack them onto the plate. “Waah Daddy, you’re so cool!”

 

Jackson laughs at that, smooching his chubby cheek again. “Now sweetheart, where’s the card I asked you to write the other day? And the flowers?”

 

“I’ll get it, Daddy!” Bambam dashes into his room, fishing out the flowers and the card he had made a few days ago.

 

“Is this okay, Daddy?” He asks with innocence, showing his messy drawing of their family.

 

“You’re so adorable.” Jackson simply says, smiling fondly.

  


-

  


The next time Mark wakes up, he’s positive it’s been an hour, and the sheets next to him are undoubtedly cold.

 

He laughs a little, feet swinging off the bed and slipping into his fluffy slippers, and then making his way to the bathroom.

 

As he steps out, he almost gets the biggest shock of his life when he sees Bambam standing inches away from the door, and he clutches his chest. “Bammie! Don’t scare me like this!”

 

“Sorry, Mommy~” He giggles, tugging lightly on Mark’s hands. “Come out! Daddy and I made something for you~”

 

“Oh, really?” The child gives him a big, wide grin as he nods.

  


-

  


Jackson greets him with a stolen kiss, pulling the chair out for him to sit comfortably.

 

Mark takes in the sight before him — a plate of pancakes with messily smeared maple syrup, a glass of milk, and a small vase with _not so_ fresh flowers placed inside, and he can’t help the smile from forming.

 

“What’s the occasion, hmm, you two?”

 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy~” Bambam squeals excitedly, moving forward to kiss Mark’s cheek sloppily.

 

Jackson takes advantage of the situation, and steals another quick kiss from Mark, leaving the latter a little flustered.

 

“I made all of these! With Daddy’s help!” The child says triumphantly.

 

“Ah, you did? You’re so sweet, baby.” Mark smiles, kissing the child, eliciting giggles.

 

“Eat up, angel.” Jackson says after a minute, stacking his plate with pancakes.

 

“Alright.” He chuckles, digging in.

  


-

  


“Gaga, let me do the dishes.” Jackson gently pushes Mark out of the kitchen.

 

“Nope. Go sit down, angel, I’ll do the dishes.”

 

Mark resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Gaga, I’m not an invalid.”

 

“I don’t want you to tire yourself out. Now shoo, go sit down, angel.”

 

“But-“

 

“Mommy! Sit with me~” Bambam whines from the couch.

 

“Go sit with Bammie, baby.” Mark sighs reluctantly, feet shuffling over to the couch.

  


-

  


“Presents, Mommy!” The child chants, bouncing about in his seat excitedly.

 

“Ah, you got me presents?”

 

“Yup!” He replies, grinning widely. “But you have to wait for Daddy first~”

 

“Bammie, go take the presents.” The said child salutes Jackson, and dashes off to grab the presents, while the latter takes a seat beside Mark, an arm easily slipping around his waist and rubbing small circles into his hip.

 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy!~” Bambam half-screams into Mark’s face the moment he comes back, thrusting the flowers from earlier on and his card at him and then squashing him in a hug as tightly as his small frame can manage. “I love you, Mommy!~”

 

Mark gets a little startled by the sudden hug, but smiles after, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. “Thank you, baby.”

 

After Bambam reluctantly lets Mark go, the child plops down on the other side of his mother, and gestures towards his card. “Read the card, Mommy!”

 

Mark laughs a little at his excitement, patting his head affectionately as he opens the card.

  


-

  


_Dear Mommy!_

 

_Happy Mother’s Day!!!!! thank you for being the best mommy ever!!! thank you for always putting me to bed and for taking care of me, especially when i’m sick!!! I know you worry a lot when I’m sick so I will work harder to be healthy and strong so mommy you won’t have to worry about me!!! thank you for bringing me to this world too!!! mommy you’re always beautiful to bammie you are the prettiest to bammie!!! so I hope mommy you will never think you are ugly!!! hehehehehe I love you mommy~ thank you for being amazing!_

 

_Love, bammie!!_

  


_-_

  


“Mommy? Why are you crying?”

 

Mark doesn’t answer him, only pulling the child into his lap and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, baby. I love you too.”

 

“Mommy! Don’t cry! You look prettier when you smile.” Bambam says innocently, and Jackson laughs fondly, ruffling his hair.

 

“See? Even Bammie knows when you’re pretty.” He says, lightly patting Mark’s back.

 

“Shut up.” He retorts, voice muffled.

 

Jackson only laughs in response.

  


-

  


“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“Did you like my card?” Mark smiles at that.

 

“Of course I did, baby. You’re so sweet, how could I not?”

 

“Really?” The child asks back, yawning a little.

 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight, Mommy. Thank you for being my mommy. I love you.” Bambam manages to get out sleepily, before he drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

 

“Thank you for being born healthily, baby. I love you, so much.” He whispers against Bambam’s forehead, placing a gentle kiss before he pulls up the covers around the child’s tiny frame.

  


-

  


“Happy Mother’s Day, angel.” Jackson suddenly says, seconds after he climbs into bed and spoons Mark.

 

“You’re kind of funny. I’m not your mother. But sure.”

 

“Hey, for the record, you’re my son’s mother, so I have the right to say it.” Jackson retorts back, sneaking a kiss onto the back of his neck.

 

“You know, Bammie’s right.” He says after a moment of silence. “You’re amazing, angel. Thank you for giving me Bammie too. And this child as well. Gosh, I’m so lucky.”

 

“You better be thankful.”

 

“Of course I am, angel. I wouldn’t be here today without you.” He smiles, turning Mark over gently, stealing a quick kiss.

 

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, old man.” He giggles, curling himself around Jackson.

 

“Goodnight, precious. I love you so much.”

 

“Love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHO CRIED AT THE LETTER OWN UP NOW BC I ALMOST TEARED UP WRITING IT WE ALL KNOW BAMMIE ISNT REALLY THAT PURE AND INNOCENT IRL BUT HEY,,, HES STILL A BABY AND BABY BAM = FLOOFY AND PURE!!!
> 
> i hope you liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it~
> 
> feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! also feel free to give constructive feedback/prompts!!
> 
> hmu on twitter: @1173px


End file.
